


Tea

by Eli99



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli99/pseuds/Eli99
Summary: Sabrina finds herself unable to sleep one night and ends up drinking a tea that further complicates that.Abrupt ending. One shot, perhaps a part 2 later on.





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic I have ever wrote, plus I just finished binging part two and felt inspired. Comments and feedback are welcome!

Sabrina tossed and turned in her bed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. She was restless and no closer to sleep than she had been two hours ago. It was just one of those nights in which sleep never came, not for lack of trying however. Between going to both Baxter High and the Academy of Unseen Arts, dealing with the Weird Sisters, her mortal friends, and Father Blackwood she was exhausted. But when it was finally time to rest, she couldn't  
With a finale huff the young witch got out of bed and headed downstairs. Maybe some tea or warm milk would settle her mind. Walking through the cold, dimly lit house she made her way to the kitchen. She decided against the milk and went about boiling some water for the tea. Once the kettle began to whistle she walked over to the cupboard and selected a tea. They had been running low so there were only a few options, two of which she knew to be repulsive, aunt Hilda had an eclectic taste at best, which was not ideal for luling one to sleep.  
Sabrina began pouring the contents of her selected bag into her cup when Salem came scampering into the kitchen. She never truly knew where he went at night, but whenever she woke up he would be there, even if it so happened to be at such a late hour.  
“Couldn’t sleep either, huh?” she asked looking down at her familiar, and began to stir the steaming drink nonchalantly. He just meowed back, intently watching. She hopped back onto the counter and drank her tea, letting the warmth wash over her until she felt as if a nice thick blanket had been wrapped around her entire being. It definitely had magic in it. Spellmen teas usually did, and the effects were generally mild, only used for a more concentrated focus or extra little something to get through a long day, but this one felt different. It was comforting and warm but there was also something else that she couldn’t quite describe. Whatever it was, it felt nice and quickly the entire contents of the cup were gone.  
As she began to get off the counter and put her mug back into the sink the warmth grew and soon a thin sheen of sweat covered her entire body which was now completely flushed. Suddenly she felt light headed and giddy.  
“O wow,” she chuckled, steadying herself against the sink “that’s much stronger than I thought.”  
Spellmen teas usually didn't take so fast, they were more slow coming, gradually building throughout an allotted amount of time.  
Salem meowed at her as he sat on the floor besides her feet.  
“ No Salem, I’m fine, just a bit flushed is all.” she replied as she began to unbutton the top of her night shirt.  
“Then again,” she turned facing him, “ one doesn’t usually chug a Spellmen tea.” 

Sabrina began to walk back towards the staircase, surely able to fall asleep now that she had a little magic in her system, or allot by the feeling of it. Salem dutifully followed close behind.  
‘O, this shirts going to have to go.’ she thought while unbuttoning it further climbing the first flight of stairs. Her heart felt strong as it sped up, again making her sweat even more. Once she reached the landing she had to stop and catch her breath. Surely the teas doing, as she never got winded from climbing the same stairs she’d climbed her entire life.  
Sitting down Sabrina laughed at her plight, not even able to get up to bed, breathing coming hard as her heart continued racing.  
“I’m alright,” she spoke to her cat, who meowed, eyeing her unbelievingly.  
“Perhaps your right, I just need some cool water is all and I’ll be good as new.” Determined now to get to the bathroom Sabrina carefully got up and immediately ran into the railing with a loud thud. For some reason that seemed hilarious to the young girl, and she couldn’t help but let out a laugh,  
“Silly, what are you doing there?” She giddily exclaimed to railing.  
Slowly, she continued up the staircase and down the hallway. Walking was becoming hard as she stumbled into the wall once she could no longer hold onto the railing, effectively knocking a painting down.  
“Oops!” Looking back she made a startled face, silently apologizing to said painting.  
Salem angrily meowed, she was taking too long to simply get down the hallway and seemed hell bent on waking the entire house in the process.  
“O, shush you! I’m going. It’s just sooo hot!” Sabrina could feel herself becoming more brasen, “ Stupid shirt!” she exclaimed as she tore the offending article of clothing off and tossed it onto the floor. “Ah! Now that’s much better!”  
Now naked from the waist up the cool air felt nice on her body. Who cares if she’s walking around half naked in her house? Briefly, she thought better of doing the same with her pants, she wasn’t that far gone, yet.  
Deciding she had been in the hallway long enough she headed into the bathroom towards the sink, foregoing turning on the light, as a candle lit the small room. While Sabrina began to inspect herself in the mirror she noticed just how flushed her body actually was.  
“Sabrina Spellmen!” Zelda’s voice cut loudly through the small bathroom as she stood in the doorway, that Sabrina hadn’t bothered to shut, causing the young teen to practically jump out of her skin. She did not look pleased, nor concerned as to why her niece was topless, just mad.  
“What the Heaven has gotten into you, running around at this time of night making such a ruchos, and shaking the entire house? And not that I’m objecting to the nudity, Satan knows the Dark Lord wants us to indulge in pleasures of the flesh, but if you feel the need to wake the entire house up while doing so, at least keep your clothes out of the hallway! We are dignified after all, Sabrina!”  
Throughout her tirade Zelda had walked further into the room and now stood in front of her niece, who was uncharacteristically quiet, just staring at her aunt with a blank, startled expression.  
“Well, have you nothing to say for yourself, and why are you sopping wet?” Zelda curtley asked as she reached a hand out towards the younger girls forehead, slightly less menacing than her previous lecture had been. Zelda's cool hands felt refreshing on her warm head and she closed her eyes leaning further into the older woman's touch.  
“Sabrina, you’re absolutely burning up!” Keeping one hand on her forehead and using the other to lean past her niece to the medicine cabinet Zelda got out the thermometer.  
“Here, open up.”  
Sabrina did so obediently as her aunt stuck the medical device under her tongue. The younger girl almost jumped out of her skin when Zelda moved her hand down and touched her chest with one and her neck with another using two fingers. Sabrina deeply blushed at such intimate contact, especially her aunts hand on her chest. .  
“Wha- What are you-” She asked nervously around the thermometer.  
“Quiet.” The older women ordered.  
Sabrina shut her mouth, focusing on her aunts cool hands as she touched her body. They didn’t move, and not wanting to disobey her aunt, who seemed deeply focused now, she tried to stay still.  
“Aunty, your cold.” She giggled after a few seconds.  
“Sabrina,” she warned, “I can’t seem to get a steady pulse from you, but it’s fast.” She explained taking the thermometer from her mouth.  
“And you seem to be running quite the fever. Were you feeling well before you went to bed?” She asked.  
She giggled once again not answering her aunts question.  
“Sabrina! What has gotten into you?” Zelda snapped.  
That seamed to get her nieces attention, as she answered through another fit of giggles, “O, nothing, just Tea.”  
Well, that certainly picked her interest, and would explain quite a lot.  
“Sabrina,” she started slowly, in a much more gentle voice than she had been using early, “how are you feeling?”  
Sabrina smiled, “GIddy,” she giggled, “and really hot, like,” she couldn’t quite think of the word as she stopped her sentence there, looking curiously at the ground. “Like-”  
Zelda put the thermometer on the sink and grabbed her chin, looking her niece in the eye,  
“Like what?” She asked calmly.  
She just stared at her aunt, “I can’t quite explain it, but it’s…” She lamely ended the thought there.  
“Child, don’t think of what it is, what does it want?” Zelda impatiently asked. The older women knew the young witch was inexperienced, ‘but surely she must know what’s happening’, she thought. After another moment of Sabrina seeming to contemplate this thought Zelda took her other hand and ran it down her bare back, pulling her flush up against her own body while tilting her head closer to her. Sabrina gasped at the sudden pull from her aunt and the cool touch of her hand on her bare back, where it rested. Her blush deepened to her chest.  
“Aunty,” she breathlessly began,” I don’t understand what yo-,” she was cut off by Zeldas’ lips on hers, Sabrina let out a small gasp, and the older women took that moment to deepen the kiss with her tongue. Sabrina tried to fight back, pushing her aunt away. Zelda pushed Sabrina against the wall, pinning her to the spot with one hand, she pushed her knee between the younger girls legs while the other hand pulled at her hair. Sabrina let out a moan at the sudden pressure she hadn’t been expecting and ground down to get more contact.  
“My, my,” Zeldas’ singsong voice began, as she broke the kiss and looking her niece in the eye,”aren’t we brasen today?” She teased the younger witch. ,“And here I thought you might put up a fight, but at a simple touch I’ve completely undone you, haven't I?”


End file.
